The True Me
by ZutaraGirl88
Summary: Serena wants out. Sailor Moon is no more. Tired of having her life ruled over and being protected Serena thinks its time to finally live her life for herself. She wants to become a singer and will do anything to get her way.
1. Intro

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so any review will be welcomed, I currently don't have a real pairing planned but this will be a Dragonball and Sailor Moon cross over. I'm either planning for Serena to be paired up with Trunks or Goten, either one will be good but I need to know before the third chapter.

Anyways this is only the intro to the story I'm still typing up the first chapter, kinda upsetting that this intro is four pages long on paper but isn't that long on the pc. I'm going to make each chapter pretty long, and be warned now that I'm having Serena as a pop idol so there will be singing here, although its not pages and pages of songs, its just one.

Well I hope you enjoy it, please review what you thing about it.

I do not own any Sailor Moon characters or Dragonball Z characters I do however own Kuran and other none Cannon characters.

Rubble.

Glass.

Blood.

That was all that was around him, knowing what had taken place here so many years ago he felt honoured yet horrified to be here, here at the Moon Palace, where not only Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity had taken their final breaths but also so many other people, it was also here that his Lord and Lady of Pluto had died.

Walking over the fallen pillars of the ballroom he stood just in front of the throne, which seemed to be the only item that was not touched by the destruction. Kneeling in front of it he prayed for the souls of the soldiers and court members that Queen Serenity had sent to Earth.

While he prayed a tall woman appeared on the throne, looking at him with a warm smile, her silver hair was just a inch off the floor her dress seemed to be made out of feathers. A crescent moon symbol graced her forehead just above her crystal blue eyes.

"Kuran, Raise. You do not have to bow in such a place, your prays will not be answered for I saw that each one of the souls that left here became happy in their new lives"

The man looked up in shock as he noticed the woman before him, he knew that the spirit of the dear Queen Serenity was still within the palace, for reasons unknown the Queen was unable to pass on, some say that was she guilty for the death of her daughter and friends, others say she's merely watched over her loved ones. Whatever the answer Kuran wasn't going to ask.

"I am sorry Queen Serenity, but I felt that I must, My lord and Lady unfortunately met their end here." he watched the queen close her eyes as her warm smile turned into a grieving frown of sadness.

"I am sorry that you must return here"

"It is fine my Queen, you called for me for something important so I am only happy to be of service" explained Kuran with a bow, he knew that Queen Serenity meant what she said, and still even know he believed that she was still a great ruler. When Kuran once again looked up at the Queen he noticed that her expression had changed from sadness to joy.

"Indeed, my daughter has come of age to marry, but on that Earth she will not find her true happiness, as a member of the house of Pluto, I know you have the power to take someone from one dimension and place them in another. I'm pleading to you that you do so for my daughter."

Kuran stared at the queen shocked, he never imagined that he would ever have to use his powers, not only that she were asking, begging really for him to use them. Why did she not just order him to?

"Do you understand what I am asking you to do Kuran? I want my daughter taken to the new Saiyan home world, I want you to do this without taking any of her court" her voice was calm but held a very royal tone.

"Very well my Queen, However the Princess' court, Venus Mars Mercury and Jupiter, will they not cause trouble? And what of the Earth Prince?" he peered at the Queen as she in turn nodded her head, Kuran felt so stupid for asking such questions, he knew that the Queen would of thought and come up with a way to fix that small problem. They both knew the Princess' and the Prince's love for the Moon Princess and how protective they all were.

"Her inner court will be no trouble, you can easily stop them using Pluto's powers"

He did indeed have the gift of time, a blessing from his lord and lady after their daughter was placed in charge of the time gates. The court would not be able to interfere without the help of the outters. However weren't the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess in love, he himself had seen the future.

Surely the Queen was not going to destroy the already solid future that was already unfolding for the Earth's son and the Moon's daughter.

"But my Queen! What of the future between them, they have already become aware of it"

The Queen rose from her throne, frowning sadly at the man before her, she didn't believe that her child belonged in such a dull future. The Earth Prince couldn't make her daughter truly happy, in a way she felt sorry for their future selves, but she knew in time her daughter would forget.

"Fate and destiny are forever changing roads, she was never meant to be with him, I have a feeling she's doubting their love already"

Kuran nodded, he believed that the queen was right, at the beginning the Earth prince and the Moon Princess were only fated to be together for the Silver Alliance, an arranged marriage between them, of course the Earth Prince was madly in love with the Noon child, she however did not feel the same, Princess Serenity was more interested in entertaining guests and studying.

"Then Kuran, go. You shall be rewarded for your sacrifice"

Kuran bowed towards the Queen as she disappeared into silver dust. This job was not only important to the Queen but to the alliance, wondering why Serenity would send her daughter to such a place, where the last remaining Saiyans were, shaking his head he dismissed the thought as he too disappeared into purple dust that blew itself towards Earth.


	2. This Is Me

Well this is chapter one, when I wrote this by hand this was fourteen pages long, I had my sister who is a teacher proof read this, but I can't say there are no spelling mistakes in there. I have up until chapter 2 written up I just need to type it out on the laptop . So please read and review.

Also a warning, if you dislike songs within a fanfic then you will dislike the rest of this chapter. As said I have not rewritten the full song in this chapter and I am in fact planning writing my own songs for Serena to sing. So please just bare with me. I do not own any of these songs nor did I write them. Also I'm having the Starlights being men.

Chapter One

The True Me

* * *

Me and my heart we got issues (issues)  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you  
Damn I wish that I could resist you  
Can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you,  
Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues  
We got issues, issues, issues

* * *

The night sky was covered with a blanket of silver stars; the full moon graced the sky with its warm soft glow as if guiding anyone that was lost in the night. It was times like these that she enjoyed to stare out into the night sky; it was times like this she felt a connection to her past self. Many many years ago she was born on the moon, next in line to rule, Princess Serenity, she lived there with her mother, her life was simple apart from her studies and countless parties, however now she was Serena, Sailor Moon and all around meatball head. She was nothing like her past self, where as her friends all seemed to fit into the old roles so easily, so perfectly.

She was always told that she was meant to be the protector of Earth, that she was meant to love Darien, but since Rini, their future daughter, left to return home, not only had she been doubting her place but also her love for her boyfriend. Her court was strong enough now, and Darien had not seen her, apart from the old meeting, since the Starlights had left. Didn't he want a future together?

She was now out of high school, old enough to start her own life, she moved out of her parent's house and was now living alone with Luna, It was a small apartment but she was happy with the place she called home.

"-rena!" came a shrill voice, snapping the blonde out of her day dream, with a sigh her eyes blinked and looked at everyone. After remembering she had called a meeting, she peered up at the moon once more. The black cat looked up at the blonde girl then to the moon, nodding understanding, she jumped up onto the blondes lap and faced everyone that was there.

"Well as you have all noticed, its been rather peaceful as of late, Sailor Moon hasn't been needed, Not that that's a bad thing but I feel that this is the calm before the storm"

"Luna....Sailor Moon will not be needed for anything. My time as leader is coming to an end"

Luna stared at Serena before nodding and jumping off her lap. Something told Luna to take Serena seriously this time; her eyes were determined and very similar to what they were like back on the moon.

Serena stood up in front of her friends, looking over each of them, wondering who to make the new leader. Raye was too hothead and stubborn, Lita was too headstrong, Amy lacked the push to attack anything before studying it first, Mina... she was very much like herself and to top it off she was the Leader back on the moon.

"I guess your all wondering what's going on, I'm kinda thinking of a new leader"

Serena knew that most of the inners did not want to be here, they were no longer the close friends not since the outters arrived. Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then releasing it as she opened her eyes, looking at the inners and Darien, who in turn gasps in sheer shock, she looked like a true leader, her eyes so forced and full of determination much like they were when she was fighting alone.

"Well inners, I have taken into account that you all want to be the new leader, however I have also taken into account your pros and cons which only left one girl fit for the job"

The girls nodded, all wondering who was the new leader, they all knew who ever didn't get it would fight for a reason why.

"Well congratulations then to Mina, Sailor Venus shall be the new leader"

Raye stared at the other blonde, who was smiling brightly, why was she chosen, she was a bigger idiot than Serena was. Lita wasn't too annoyed, just disappointed, she wanted to be the new leader but was happy for her friend. Amy really didn't mind who was leader, all she knew was that she really didn't want to be leader, too much pressure.

"Why her meatball head? There is nothing special about her, hell she's just like you!" argued a very pissed Raye.

"Why Raye? I'll tell you why you were not chosen. You are too hot-headed, when you make a mistake you blame everyone but yourself, your so stubborn that you don't know, n, you are nothing on your own Raye"

Darien and the inners gasped at Serena, their eyes were confused, and all wondering what had gotten into her.

"Serena what about the crystal?" came Amy's voice as she looked at her ex leader.

"The Silver Crystal will stay with me, none of you can either use or control it, and it is my birth right to carry it"

Mina looked at everyone and frowned, did they only care about power? What about the fact that Serena was giving up something she had been doing since she was fourteen.

"But why leave Serena? Why now?"

"Sailor Moon is no longer needed; you guys can handle anything that is threatening Earth. I think its time for me to grow up and that means stopping this super hero thing, which is why Mina I wanted you to be leader, just like it was back on the Moon"

The blonde smiled at Serena, she would gladly accept the role of leader, hell she was meant to be the leader only the Princess took that away from her when she became Sailor Moon. With a sigh Mina took the time to glance over at the outters, they were never really apart of the scouts, only really helping when they wanted something or if Serena was in danger.

"Well Princess, I can't say I'm shocked about this, we all saw it coming ever since Rini finally returned home, anyways I can vouch for all us "Outters" that we shall not follow anyone apart from you Princess, we are loyal to only one Princess, only one leader" commented Amara which made the inners glare at her.

"I expected that, well I believe I have covered everything I can about that" Serena peered over the group with a smile; the world was now open to her.

"What will you do Serena?" asked Amy frowning sadly.

"No idea" laughed Serena as she closed her eyes "Well I've always been a tool for fate to play with and a punching bag for destiny. I was always trying to be something, Sailor Moon, a Princess...even a mother. Well no more, I have no desire to be any of them now. I make my own future, I will not follow the one that has already been made, I want to live how I want, I want to love who I want."

Darien stiffened as everyone looked at him, he knew that lately he had not been a good boyfriend and he also knew that Serena was starting to have doubts about them, He wanted to tell her why, but it was too soon, she would be unhappy if he did what he wanted to do.

"Serena I know I haven't been around much and I am sorry about that, but no matter the distance I will always love you, all of you Serena even the meatball head you used to be. In truth I have been working... Seeing our future... I wanted to change a few things for the better"

Serena smiled softly, she had been so stupid doubting Darien's love for her, and she knew that he would not stray but hearing that he loved her still didn't feel the emptiness she felt. Shaking it off, she looked over to Trista with a frown.

"Well I shall tell you why you are all here; I believe Luna is right, this is the calm. There is something heading this way isn't there Trista?"

Trista nodded wisely, she knew everything that was coming to pass and everything that was going to happen.

"Indeed there is Princess, although I can not say much about it, just that if they succeed then you won't have to worry about your future, we can not help you with this one Princess, the inners must be ready to protect you"

The inners frowned as Serena merely nodded, she didn't have too much faith in her inner courts abilities to protect her, in fact most of the time they just made things worse in the fight, which often left Serena fighting on her own, protecting the Earth with only her own power.

"Better plan a funeral now then" laughed Amara as sis Michelle; they didn't have much faith in the inners either.

"Whatever this threat is we will face it head on just like always" cheered Mina, ignoring the comments made by Amara and Michelle as she looked at her scouts all of them nodding in agreement. Trista's eyes closed as she whispered to herself a frown appearing on her face as she opened her eyes.

"Something is not right" announced Trista as she peered at Serena "I can not look into your future Princess, there is a mist of the unknown"

With a frown Serena looked back at the full Moon, her frown melting away as she felt the comfort of the moons light, somehow she believed that whatever was going to happen, it was going to be for the better.

The sun rose from the morning sky, its bright rays leaking into the window of her apartment, it was early, too early for anyone to be up. However she had not seen her bed, since the group left Serena had been pacing up and down her living room, wondering who or what was after them. The old enemies that she had beaten through out her life had never made her feel like this, she was scared and sick with worry. She was no longer Sailor Moon, she no longer had to fight but in her heart she felt like she had to do something, she had a bad feeling deep within her heart, a feeling like she would not be around when the attack happened. With a sigh she looked up at the morning sky, her worries and fears would have to be put on hold until later.

"Serena why aren't you ready? I'm sure you have a show today" came a tired feline voice, Serena nodded at the half sleep cat, Luna had always been there, and she was always in her corner when others doubted her.

The show was Serena's chance of a new life, after she had finished high school she enrolled into a music and drama school, she had got into a few good plays, being the main role in most of them but her passion was for music, she was and wanted to be a singer. A year into her college course Serena met up with the Starlights again, Yaten was not too happy with her being there but Seiya was more than happy to see Serena again. Seiya and Serena spent a lot of time together, he had given her lessons and even helped her writing her own songs. When it came for them to return to their Princess they held a concert and sang with Serena, giving her the attention see needed. Seiya nicknamed her Angel on the stage, saying that meatball head wasn't suited there.

"I know Luna, I stayed up all night making sure I was ready, I would of liked to know how many people were going to be there but Seiya refuses to tell me, he said that if I knew I would just panic"

Luna knew that Serena had been keeping this part of her life a secret from everyone, not because she didn't want to tell them just that the inners were never the supportive type, and at this time with so many things going on she needed the support.

"You'll do fine Serena, The Three Lights will be there with you, just go out there and have fun. You'll be great I promise you"

With a nod Serena grabbed her things and left the apartment, when closing the door Serena felt a familiar presence, looking around she noticed no one, shrugging it off she carried on with a smile on her face.

When she arrived at the arena she was welcomed by The Three Lights, it had been a while since she last saw them all together. She smiled sweetly at them as she walked over to them greeting them and thanking them.

"Well if it isn't meatball head, you ready for this? Opening for us is big, really big" smiled Seiya as he hugged the blonde tightly, kissing her cheek then letting her go unwillingly.

"Everything is ready Princess, just relax and enjoy yourself. Its all fun at the end of the day" explained Yaten as he bowed towards her.

The Three Lights lead her changing room, telling her that she had a while before practice was going to start, Serena smiled at them as she shooed them out of her changing room, closing the door behind them. She was scared, before she had always had her college band with her or she was singing with The Three Lights but not this time...this time she was alone. She had spent all night planning everything, studying all the words for her songs but now her mind was empty, there was a huge gap where her music and lyrics would be stored. Panic ran through her body as she began to pace up and down the room, trying to remember the music, if she could do that then maybe she could remember the lyrics or maybe even make some more up. Serena sighed in defeat she was one hundred percent lost. Suddenly she heard it, the slow soft music, and the sweet sad lyrics she had written, sure it wasn't the song she was singing today but it was sure helping fill in the huge hole that was her memory. Serena looked around to see who had brought in her music, smiling at the dark haired man hiding behind a plant, when she laughed the men just winked at her.

"It helps meatball head, I also forgot he music to my songs. Just chill" commented Seiya who smiled at her before leaving her room, running to her music Serena skipped to the track that she was singing and closed her eyes, listening to the music, muttering the lyrics as they came flooding back. She was ready for tonight's performance.

Meanwhile the scouts had been called by Trista, asking them to get to Serena's apartment as soon as possible, she had felt something that she wanted everyone to hear, not only that but she had tapped into the Princess future and was slightly confused. The scouts and Darien were all outside Serena's door knocking hard on it, wondering why Serena was not answering. Trista smiled as a flash of the Princess' whereabouts came to her.

"The Princess is at the Arena, Where The Three Lights are performing tonight, it would seem she's the opening act" Looking at Amara and Michelle who just looked at each other with a smile as they took out ten tickets to The Three Lights show.

"We were going to invite everyone to see them, looks like we don't need her ticket. We can at least go there and cheer her on"

Everyone nodded as they took their ticket, each wondering what she would sound like, Raye looked at her ticket and frowned, she felt like Serena was taking everything away from her, first Darien who she was still in love with and now her dream as a singer, what else was the Princess going to take from her? The group left Serena's apartment, planning to meet up outside the arena, each of them smirking planning on giving a shock to the Moon child.

Serena on the other head was already on stage going over tonight's show, The Three Lights had told her that she was only going to sing one song yet Seiya asked her to practice two, she didn't mind it was just the second song needed a male singer, Seiya used to help when she had first wrote it but now he was too busy, it was one of the songs that she knew the band didn't need to practice, she had worked with the same guys for a while they were The Three Lights main guitarist, drummer and bass, Seiya had even sent them round to Serena's apartment when they were first righting the duet song so that they could learn the song as well.

"Okay boys take it from the top, keep it lose and relaxed, we want all the energy for night"

The drummer smiled as did the bass guitarist, the other one bowed at her giving her a smirk as they all got into their places, giving a count down from three the band started playing, closing her eyes listening to the music, imaging all the fans screaming her name, she loved this.

"Ooohhhhhhh, Ooohhhhhhh, O-ohhh. You're so good to me, baby, baby..."

Seiya was busy talking to the lighting men when he heard Serena's voice, telling them to go and find Yaten before shooing them away as he walked towards the left exit, listening to her voice seem to calm him but also empowered him, made him feel more alive than ever, he had heard this song a million times and although the song really didn't suit his Princess image it did suit her purpose, she needed and upbeat song and this was certainly and upbeat song.

"You make me so hot! You make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop, I can hardly breath. You make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous. You're so good to me, baby, baby... You're so good to me, baby, baby..."

Watching the blonde Seiya knew that she was enjoying herself, the look on her face said it all, the glow of her skin. It was like looking at a woman in love or at least he thought that. He remembered how red she got the first time she had to sing this song to him; he always did enjoy making her blush.

"Serena" he called as loud as he could, but it feel on deaf ears, she was lost in her own little musical world, with a sigh he waited for the music to lessen, there was always a calm slow moment in each of Serena's songs.

"Kiss me gently, always I know... Hold me, love me, don't ever go... O-ooohhhh, ohhh. Yeah yeah!"

"-rena!" he said once more, this time finally getting his voice to go over the music, Serena stopped everyone playing as she smiled at Seiya as she watched him walk towards her.

"Sorry about that Seiya" kissing his cheek "What can I help you with?"

"Uh well I wanted to go over a few things with you. When you've finished your song... well I want you to sing the second song with me, just like when we wrote it, the words, emotions and movements. Everything."

Serena's eyes widened, such as song might give out the wrong message to everyone, it was a love song that she had written after going out on a date with Darien. She was happy that Seiya wanted to sing with her so she agreed to it, suddenly very thankful that Darien was not going to be here. Seiya watched the girl with a smile as Serena hugged him, he truly loved Serena, more than anything else in the world, but he had accepted the fact that he would never get her love, Darien was her Prince and he was merely a protector.

"Now go relax meatball head, we'd hate to lose that pretty little voice of yours" Seiya lead Serena to her changing room, keeping her close to him as they walked. Serena felt really safe with Seiya; he had saved her a few times and been there when Darien had disappeared, she was thankful that he had been there for her. When they were alone in her changing room Seiya sat down on the huge sofa and watched as Serena went to the window watching the people go about their day. Her feelings were a mess right now, she did love Seiya but she was in love with Darien, she couldn't ever be with Seiya the way he wanted her to be, she had been the only one really upset when they ever had to leave, always promising that when they returned that she would be waiting to greet them.

"So meatball head, wanna tell me why you quit? I was told this morning by Luna" Seiya's voice was slightly distant as he looked at her; Serena just frowned mentally yelling at the black cat. Her eyes seemed to be plagued with emotion as she carried on staring out of the window.

"It was time. Sailor Moon was no longer needed; Sailor Venus will make a better leader."

A growl left Seiya's throat as he watched the blonde, he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn to face him.

"The real reason Serena"

The blonde sighed and nodded "I...felt that I was gaining too much power. I began to feel scared of myself"

with a sigh Seiya nodded, he understood her, turning away sitting back down on the sofa, looking back up to her with a sad smile as he patted the space next to him, she nodded and sat down next to him.

"We were dismissed, Yaten said that our Princess wanted us to return to Earth to serve as the connection, but I knew the real reason, we restored our world and no longer had a reason to protect the Princess anymore, her own court where there to protect her, the court were worried, we were much strong than them and were scared that we would turn on them. So we were sent away"

Turning to face Seiya cupping his cheek with her hand smiling softly at him, she understood what the Starlights all had gone through, being forced to kill due to the disappearance of their Princess, then being sent away because of the power they had. Her eyes watering slightly she pulled Seiya into her, hugging him tightly.

"Is it really that bad being here Seiya? I know that I am thankful for your return. You are the only one that really understands me anymore Seiya; you've protected me not as a Princess or as Sailor Moon but as a normal woman... That means much more to me than swearing your loyalty to me. I want you to go on protecting me..."

Seiya took in a breath, he had prayed Serena to say those words to him, had dreamed about it, he wanted to protect her, wanted to make sure she would never cry and that her smile would always be bright and cheerful. But he had to wake up, Serena was engaged to be married to Darien, accepting the role as her protector would only make trouble for her, he loved her enough to let her go and be free.

"I'm sorry Serena...it's not my place, the girls and Darien, they are your protectors, however I will promise that you will never frown when I am with you meatball head, when you are with me, you can be your true self."

Serena smiled, kissing his cheek before stepping away, taking his hand and leading him out of her room, looking back at him, she knew that he would turn her down she was however a little disappointed but understanding. Letting go of his hand as they got outside.

"Then we need to put on an awesome show, and show all these people I grew up with that I'm not just a meatball head, but that I'm a meatball head that can sing"

Seiya smiled laughing softly as he bowed slightly towards her as he turned away waving as he walked, "I'll see you meatball head...Don't mess up!"

Giggling to herself Serena returned to her room, the show was only a few hours away, looking outside her window she could already see people lining up to get in; The Three Lights were still loved by all. With a sigh she sat down and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the nights show. It was really going to be something to remember.


End file.
